Dragon Noodles
by LeeMarieJack
Summary: Sammy almost gets a dog. Close enough. This series is based on a character from Chapter 41 of "On the Road Again". HIs name is Alphonse and he is a baby Dragon with lavender scales and an orange top-knot. Readers fell in love with him and asked for further Adventures with Alphonse. "T' rating is for Dean's potty mouth. January 2016- as requested, more Alphonse.
1. Chapter 1 - Arriving Home

ooooOOOOoooo

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**Dragon Noodles**

**A/N: **This little series about Sammy finally getting his 'almost a dog' started out as a new chapter for my Outside POV series "On the Road Again". A lot of my friends on FFNet requested more about the Adventurers of Alphonse. I am giving the little charmer his own series.

**Chapter 1**

**Arriving Home**

Charlie was sitting at her ease, feet up on one of Sam's precious library tables in the lovely Men of Letters bunker. She had come back from Europe completely worn out after chasing down a rare book Sam wanted only to find the bunker empty. As an Honorary Woman of Letters she had her own key and her own opening spell. The days of peaceful relaxation and great water pressure had restored her soul. It was, however, getting just a bit lonely and she wanted dearly to see Sam's face when she presented him with his latest Geek's Heart's Desire; an obscure book of lore he hoped had clues to the Mark of Cain puzzle.

In the deep quiet the clanging of the heavy, metallic front door opening rang throughout the halls. She could hear the brothers coming; the noise of their arguing voices rebounding from the tiled walls. In her opinion some nice tapestries would not be out of place as sound absorbers. She made a mental note to find out who supplied the weavings to Kingdoms of Moondor.

Dean came down the steps first, feet clattering on the metal risers. Charlie mentally added carpet runners to her shopping list. Dean's lips were pursed and he looked a little pissed. Sam followed more slowly and, as near as Charlie could tell, he was leading something on a leash.

Charlie's first though was that Sam had finally picked up a dog. He had always wanted a dog. He had dogs twice in his life, lost them both and still mourned for them. She hoped there was a vacuum cleaner somewhere in the bunker. Her mental list was expanding rapidly. God, no wonder Dean looked pissed. A Dog in the Impala was one of the Seven Deadly Sins in Winchester World. She stood ready to run for her room if things got ugly.

Dean turned and shook a finger at Sam, still on the steps. "I'm warning you Sam, you'll have to use someone else's car to take it any place like the vets." Dean then turned and acted like he had just noticed Charlie, someone who coincidently had her own car, standing in the library.

"Hi, Charlie!" Dean called out cheerfully.

She nodded and went back to staring at Sam. She was long past the time that Dean Winchester could get away with manipulating her.

Sam made it to the bottom of the stairs but his new little pal seemed shy. Sam folded himself down on one knee and made chirping noises, like a mother bird. His friend skipped the last few stairs and jumped into Sam's arms.

Charlie's mouth fell open. "That is not a dog."

Sam turned and smiled at her, his little lilac colored friend with orange crests cuddling deeper into the man's arms. "No, it's not a dog. It's a baby dragon." The little creature stared at her with sparkling amethyst eyes.

Charlie closed her eyes wondering if when she opened them again perhaps it would be a dog. No such luck. "Where did you get a baby dragon, Sam?"

Dean jumped in to the conversation. "We were at a Chinese Restaurant in Aurora and they had this thing on their menu called Dragon Noodles. Big brain over there said there was no such thing and he talked the waitress into letting us into the kitchen. When we went through the swinging doors there it was, a dragon; chained up and being used to heat rocks to cook these crunchy noodles on. Sam freaked out because he said it was crying."

"The cook tied to chase us out swinging a cleaver but Sasquatch decided to pull a gun. It all went downhill from there." Dean glared at his brother. "We should have just left it in Colorado. It threw up on my back seat, damn it."

"I cleaned that up." Sam rolled his eyes. "Let it go, Dean."

"Charlie, clearly they were abusing the poor little thing and then they tried to tell us to come back in a couple of months and they would let us help them eat it. I couldn't leave him there." Sam pulled out his ultimate weapon, big, soft puppy-dog eyes.

Charlie rubbed her forehead wondering when she had been elected den mother for this supernatural zoo; one dragon and two Winchesters. She ought to be able to sell tickets.

"I suppose you've named it already, Sam." She said quietly.

"Alphonse."

Dean jumped in again with his waggling finger. "I'm warning you, Sam. I will not help you take care of it. I won't walk it and God help you if it isn't housebroken."


	2. Chapter 2 -Dean Teaches the Baby to Talk

ooooOOOOoooo

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**Dragon Noodles**

**Chapter 2**

**Dean Teaches the Baby to Talk**

**(**_A/N: Words inside Alphonse's head are in Italics._**)**

Eeeeep! Damn! Al! Sam, Sammy, get in here, bitch. Hell! Sam where are you? Sammy! Al!

"Jesus, Dean," Sam hollered as he ran down the hall, grabbing a convenient sword from a bookcase just in case. He slid to a stop in front of Dean's bedroom door, sword at the ready. "What's wrong? Dean, talk to me; what's wrong?

Dean stood at the foot of his bed holding out a damp grey unrecognizable mass gingerly between thumb and forefinger. "Look what he did, bitch." Dean shook the object at Sam. "He ate my slipper; my nice, soft MOL slipper. I'm going to kill him. I swear…"

"Dean, calm down." Sam relaxed. "It's a slipper. He ate a slipper, not you. I thought you were being attacked; you screamed like a little girl. It's just a slipper. We have lots of old slippers."

"Yeah, but this was MY slipper." Dean was furious. Sam wondered if the Mark was reacting to Dean's loss of a slipper. That was a scary thought.

"What are you guys screaming about?" Charlie came down the hall, hair tousled from sleep. "I was having a lovely dream and I wasn't finished. What's going on? You so owe me and you dicks are of no freaking use to me whatsoever."

"TMI, Charlie" Sam responded.

"Sorry, Charlie." Dean made a bid for sympathy. "Look , look what that little flying horror did to my slipper." He let the sodden mass slide off his hand and plop damply on the floor.

"Alphonse?" Charlie peered around Dean's room. "Where is he? You didn't hurt him did you?"

"Oh, sure." Dean whimpered. "Sympathize with the little flying mouth full of teeth. You know, once it was our freaking job to get rid of monsters like him."

"You are not hunting Alphonse." Sam and Charlie both yelled at once.

There was a crash that sounded a lot like falling glass and a squeaky little voice yelled "Sonofavitch".

All three human inhabitants of the bunker took off running toward the library. There was another crash and a fainter "Sonofavitch" floated through the air.

"Damn it, Dean." Sam snapped. "You just had to teach him how to swear."

"Hey, it was a lot of work," Dean defended himself breathlessly. "It took me three days and a couple of boxes of Ding-Dongs to get him to say anything at all. It was hard; he doesn't have lips, you know. B and M sounds are pretty questionable."

"Shut up Dean," Sam said. "No more yelling. You're going to scare him."

Charlie with her much shorter legs was trailing the pair of Winchesters so she had a very clear view of Dean's gun tucked into the small of his back.

They broke out of the hallway into the library reading room. Sam's little lilac colored baby dragon with stubby orange crested wings and a matching topknot was bouncing around the ceiling, crashing into the light fixtures. Every time Alphonse hit a light hanger he snorted out "Sonofavitch", the lovely word that Cranky Dancing Bear had taught him.

"Alphonse," Sam called out in a soothing silky voice. "Come on baby, come to Daddy."

Alphonse snapped around to look at Sammy underneath and his head hit yet another light fixture which shattered and crashed down on the table below. "Sonofavitch."

Alphonse looked at the creatures on the floor.

_Alphonse: "Good. There's big cuddly Safe-In-His-Arms. He brought Head-On-Fire, good. Oh no, they brought Cranky-Dancing-Bear too. Not good."_

"Damn it he's nothing but trouble." Dean shouted and reached back for his gun. Charlie lunged forward and hung on to Dean's arm. "No, you're not going to shoot Alphonse," she hollered. "Sam, help me. He's got his gun."

"Come on, Charlie," Dean whined. "I'm not really going to shoot him. Sammy would burst into tears and I can't take a crying Sammy; I'm just going to scare the little flying pain in the ass. Come on, let go of my arm." He tried to pull his arm free but Charlie held on like a leach and he didn't want to swing her around. He had become pretty sensitive about hurting Charlie.

Sam pursed his lips and glared at his brother. "Dean, you jerk. You're not going to take pot-shots at Alphonse. You've already scared him enough. Now settle down and let me get the dragon off the ceiling before he breaks anything else."

"Fine," Dean slammed his ass down in a library chair and crossed his arms, pouting. Charlie stood in front of him, watching for bad behavior out of the older Winchester. Slowly the tension ratcheted down and Alfonse stopped fluttering around in a panic. He fluttered lower and lower until finally landing in Sam's anxious arms.

"There, there," Sam cooed and scratched behind the little dragon's orange topknot. "Nasty man won't scare you anymore. It's OK."

Sam held Alphonse up and rubbed noses with him. "Alfonse can't go in Dean's room anymore and eat Dean's slippers. It makes Dean mad." Bad Dragon."

_Alphonse: "Idiot."_

Alphonse burped in Sam's face and a little cloud of smoke rose up.

"Dean," Sam said slowly, "Alphonse is burping smoke."

"So?"

"You do remember that Alphonse is a fire breathing Dragon, right? Maybe you might want to lighten up on scaring him. He's armed."_  
_


	3. Chapter 3 - Baby, You Can't Drive My Car

ooooOOOOoooo

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**Dragon Noodles**

**Chapter 3**

**Baby, You Can't Drive My car**

**(**_A/N: Words inside Alphonse's head are in Italics._**)**

**From Chapter 2**

S_am held Alphonse up and rubbed noses with him. "Alfonse can't go in Dean's room anymore and eat Dean's slippers. It makes Dean mad." Bad Dragon."_

_Alphonse: "Idiot."_

_Alphonse burped in Sam's face and a little cloud of smoke rose up. _

"_Dean," Sam said slowly, "Alphonse is burping smoke."_

"_So?" _

"_You do remember that Alphonse is a fire breathing Dragon, right? Maybe you might want to lighten up on scaring him. He's armed."_

**Chapter 3**

"Well, you upset him Dean." Sam snapped. "What do you expect him to do?"

"I upset him? Let's just remember whose slipper got chewed into a paper wad, bitch." Dean was way past grumpy. He was growling and poking in various dark corners of the bunker with the unfriendly end of a broom. "Let's just find the little purple monster and get on the road. Time's a wasting."

There was a clatter like falling pots and pans and Charlie's voice rang out. "I found him. He's in the kitchen."

Sam and Dean took off toward Charlie. Entering the kitchen they found Charlie on her hands and knees with her head stuck under the sink. The back end of the lady wiggled and for just a blink of a moment an improper thought flashed through Dean's mind. He quickly flushed it away by repeating his Charlie manta: "Little Sister, Little Sister".

Sam promptly fell to his hands and knees and tried to stick his head in the same cupboard. "Come on out, Alphonse. It's ok. Come on, baby." A little cloud of smoke drifted up out of the cupboard. Dean watched it float to the ceiling and hover there. Looking around quickly he stashed the broom behind the refrigerator and stood with his arms folded behind him, trying, not too successfully, to look innocent.

There was a clatter and a bang. "Sonofavitch" also floated out of the cupboard, confirming the dragon was in there.

"No, no, Al, honey," Sam cried. "Don't light the paper bags on fire. Bad Alphonse; bad dragon."

Another little puff of smoke drifted up and there was the smell of something burning.

Charlie backed out and stood up, dusting the cobwebs out of her hair. "Better you than me, jolly green," she muttered at Sam.

"Get me a Ding-Dong." Sam waved a hand behind his back and Charlie hit the upper cupboards.

"Where are they, Dean?" she asked pulling open a second set of doors.

"They're all gone. Try something else." Dean replied. "We're supposed to be on a food run, remember?"

Even without the Ding-Dongs Sam finally convinced Alphonse to come out of the nice, safe cave he was hiding in. It was dark, damp and cozy in the little cave, Alphonse thought. It reminded him of home.

ooooOOOOoooo

Dean glanced in the rear view mirror at Sam sitting in the back seat. Charlie was in shotgun and it all felt very weird. Sam wanted to keep his dragon calm. In general Dean agreed. "Do you really think we need to bring him with us, Sammy?"

"Yes, Dean" was the response. "I don't want to leave him alone. He already found the kitchen and it took a half hour to get him out of there. What if he gets in the back of the bunker in those rooms we haven't looked at yet? Who knows what's back there? He could get hurt or he could catch the whole place on fire if something scared him. It's better if he's with us."

Dean turned the key and the Impala rumbled to life. "He's going to stay in the car. I'm not walking through the grocery store with a dragon on a leash. These people already think we're some kind of terrorists living in the big, old, spooky building. All they need is a dragon. We'll get our asses shot for sure."

"I think it'll be alright." Sam said slowly. "He was good when we left him in the car on the back from Colorado. Besides I'm just going to run in for a couple of minutes to pick out my stuff. I'll give it all to you and I'll run back out again to stay with him. It'll be quick. How much trouble can he get into in five minutes?"

Dean groaned. "You just had to say it, didn't you? Sam, you are some kind of a curse." Dean looked in the rear view mirror again, centering on Alphonse. "Hey Al." Alphonse turned to stare at Dean. "You stay in the car and I'll get you a whole new box of Ding-Dons. Guard the car and keep it safe. I'm depending on you."

"I don't know, Dean." Sam answered back. "I don't know if all that junk food is good for Alphonse."

"What do you think Al? You want more Ding-Dongs? Hell, I was going to introduce him to Reese's Peanut Butter Cups."

Sam huffed. "I was thinking more along the lines of Rice Cakes for snacks."

_Alphonse: Hmmmm, Cranky Dancing Bear says Ding-Dongs. Safe In His Arms says no. Wants Rice Cakes for me. Hmmm._

Alphonse untangled himself from Sam's arms and climbed down to the floor. "What's he doing, Sammy?

Sam yelped. "Alphonse, you little monster!"

"What happened, Sammy?" Charlie trilled. "Are you OK?"

Sm mumbled then pushed on the back of Dean's head. "Fine, get him the Ding-Dongs."

Dean glanced back, surprised. "Why?"

"The dragon just lit my boot on fire."

Dean snorted. "Your dragon just gave you a hot-foot? Way to go, Al. Ding-Dongs it is."


	4. Chapter 4 - That's Not a Dog

ooooOOOOoooo

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**Dragon Noodles**

**Chapter 4**

**That's Not a Dog**

**(**_A/N: Words inside Alphonse's head are in Italics._**)**

**From Chapter 3**

_Alphonse untangled himself from Sam's arms and climbed down to the floor. "What's he doing, Sammy?_

_Sam yelped. "Alphonse,, you little monster!" _

"_What happened, Sammy?" Charlie trilled. "Are you OK?"_

_Sm mumbled then pushed on the back of Dean's head. "Fine, get him the Ding-Dongs."_

_Dean glanced back, surprised. "Why?"_

"_The dragon just lit my boot on fire."_

_Dean snorted. "Your dragon just gave you a hot-foot? Way to go, Al. Ding-Dongs it is."_

**Chapter 4**

Alphonse climbed back up on Sammy's lap, leaned forward and wrapped his long, prehensile tongue around Dean's ear sticking the tip in first and tickling. There was slurping and dragon humming.

"Holy freaking crap, Sam" Dean squealed. The Impala jerked to the left. Thank God there was no on-coming traffic. "Get your damned dragon off of me and out of my ear!"

Charlie dissolved in giggles. "Ah, Dean; Al loves you."

"Sam, get his tongue out of my ear right now!" Dean pulled his head away but the tongue went with it. Dragons have very long tongues.

"I'm trying, Dean." Sam was laughing so hard he could hardly get the words out. He pulled on Al but Al responded by beating his wings and pushing. Sam didn't want to break the little dragon's stubby wings so his grappling was fairly ineffective. "Dean," Sam shouted. "Tell him he's a bad dragon and he's not going to get any Ding-Dongs."

Dean glanced at Sam and Al in the rear view mirror then shouted. "Bad dragon, Al. Bad dragons don't get any Ding-Dongs. You scaly bastard, let go of my ear." Dean twitched his head and tried to bury in in his shoulder. Dragon spit was running down his neck.

Charlie caught her breath and joined in the rescue. Dean was the driver. She didn't want to get killed. "Pull over, Dean!" she shouted. "You're going to get us all killed." When that didn't work she amended her warning. "You're going to wreck the Impala."

Charlie reached for Alphonse's tongue. She was just a little weirded out to find the organ was warm, firm and pulsing. It was flexible and she noted that it was doing one hell of a job caressing Dean's ear. She was filing the information away for later contemplation when Sam barked from the back seat: "Charlie, really? Not now. Get it out of Dean's ear."

_Alphonse: Cranky-Dancing-Bear tastes good. What is Head-On- Fire doing to my tongue? _

ooooOOOOoooo

Alfonse had withdrawn his tongue from Dean's ear when the Ding-Dong threat finally processed. Also his tongue was getting cold and Head-On-Fire's hand felt really strange. No one had ever petted his tongue before.

Sam had leaned forward and wiped the Dragon Drool off his brother's neck. Finally they pulled into the grocery parking lot.

Dean stepped out of the car. "We're leaving him here, right Sam?"

"Sure Dean. " Sam scratched Alphonse under his chin. "Good Dragon. Stay in the car, Alphonse. I'll be right back." Sam rolled the passenger windows down about 6 inches on either side then got out. "I'm going to go in and get my stuff Dean, and then I'll give you the basket for check out. Don't mess with my stuff. Don't change anything and try not to pull any of your lame ass jokes. I want to get back to Al as fast as I can."

Dean propped his fists on his hips, trying to look insulted but Sam had already turned his back and galloped off to the store. "No wonder Crowley calls him Moose," Dean muttered to Charlie. "He runs like one."

'Dean,' Charlie laid her hand on his arm. "Stop picking on your brother. Let's just get this done."

Dean and Charlie strolled to the entrance while Alphonse stood on his back legs and pressed his snout against the window.

_Alphonse: What? Where are they all going? Hey, get back here._

He watched his humans disappear into the big building. Soddenly a head popped up in front of his face scaring a little smoky burp out of him. The head was attached to a really short human. Alphonse lifted his head a little more to the top of the window and took a deep breath.

_Alphonse: What is this? Smells like chocolate. Ding-dongs? No. Smells like something else good._

He stuck his tongue out of the window and the short human on the other side held up something sweet smelling on a stick. Alphonse licked it and sugary goodness flooded his taste buds.

"Hey, Ashley," the short human yelled. "Come over here and see what's in this car."

Another short human showed up and it brought a friend. Alphonse stuck his tongue out again, waving it around hunting for the sweet thing on a stick.

"Brandon," the one called Ashley said. "I think it wants your sucker back."

Alphonse burped again and smoke floated out of the window. "Oh look, he makes smoke." Brandon was in awe. "What is he, Ashley?"

Ashley, who was a little taller than Brandon, tapped on her chin a few times. "I think it might be a little dragon."

Alphonse's questing tongue found Brandon's Tootsie Pop and wrapped itself around the treat on a stick. He pulled. "Hey," Brandon yelled. "Give me back my sucker, Dragon."

Brandon's shout attracted the attention of other short humans and Alphonse had a small crowd gathered at his window now. They were all talking at once and it was confusing. Alphonse put the sucker between his teeth and snorted. Smoke came out his nostrils and the crowd of short humans all cheered.

ooooOOOOoooo

Sam trotted out of the sliding glass doors on his way back to the Impala. He stopped dead when he saw a little crowd of kids gathered around the car. Right beside him were two middle aged women chatting away in disapproving voices.

"I don't know what they're looking at" said a scrawny, sour looking woman to her friend, a middle aged battleship with pearl earrings and a bun. "Who knows what kind of trouble that many children are going to cause? Where are their parents?"

Battleship responded. "Someone has undoubtedly locked a poor little dog in the car. It really should not be allowed. The poor thing is probably suffering.

'I tell you, Mona, if it's not those annoying children it's careless pet ownership. What's wrong with the world, today?"

"Well Harriet, I am not going to put up with it." Battleship replied. Scrawny woman's eyes lit up; she lived vicariously through her bolder friend. "What are you going to do, Mona?" she asked breathlessly.

"I'm going over there and letting that dog out of the car." Battleship replied. "You call animal control and tell them there's a stray dog menacing children in the parking lot."

Sam almost stopped her as she steamed away on her self-righteous mission but he figured; what the hell, let Alphonse take care of her. He moved closer, almost drafting in her wake just to see better what was going to happen.

Battleship plowed through the small crowd of children and put her hand on the door handle. Flinging the door open she was greeted by a small lavender and orange Dragon with a sucker in his teeth and smoke coming out of its nose.

She froze. Sam could almost hear her gears slipping. Alphonse did not like the intrusion into his space or the loss of his appreciative audience. He snorted flame out of his nose, scorching Battleship's blouse, her pearl earrings and setting her bun smoldering. Her eyes in her sooty face grew large and her mouth snapped closed like a trap.

Turning around rapidly she almost ran over Sam. "That is not a dog." She brayed and ran

ooooOOOOoooo

Back in the car Sam called Dean. "Dean, you should get out here as fast as you can. Alphonse has successfully defended your car against middle aged women and I think we better leave before Animal Control gets here."


	5. Chapter 5 - Is A Dragon in Your Pocket?

ooooOOOOoooo

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**Dragon Noodles**

**Chapter 5**

**Is That a Dragon in Your Pocket?**

**(**_A/N: Words inside Alphonse's head are in Italics._**)**

**From Chapter 4**

_Back in the car Sam called Dean. "Dean, you should get out here as fast as you can. Alphonse has successfully defended your car against middle aged women and I think we better leave before Animal Control gets here."_

**Chapter 5**

"Gross." Charlie' voice echoed all the way down the hallway. "Sam, get back here." she yelled.

Sam glanced at Dean sitting next to him at the library table and gave his brother the raised eyebrow signal; the man to man signal asking "what the hell do you think she wants now?'

"Whatever it is," Dean shrugged. "That's her den mother voice. You better get your ass back there. Glad it's not me." Dean went back to his cartoon porn. The squeaky little voices were getting higher. It must have been the good part.

Sam carefully bookmarked his place and laid the book down. He found Charlie in the hallway outside her room. In front of her was a still steaming pile of what Sam thought might be dragon barf.

"I'm the Queen of Moondor," Charlie raised her chin. "I do not clean up Dragon barf." She pointed at the offending pile. "Remove it, handmaiden."

Sam laughed at Charlie's prissy face then looked around. "Where's Alphonse?"

"Sam, I don't think it would be very attractive to have Alphonse clean it up. I might hurl." Charlie wrinkled her elevated noise.

"No, no," Sam raised his hands. "I'm just worried if he's sick or something." From further down the hallway a "Sonofavitch" floated plain and clear followed by a noise no pet owner ever wants to hear- the gagging noise.

Sam galloped off to rescue his dragon. He found Alphonse in the kitchen in front of a somewhat smaller pile of dragon barf. Behind him he could hear Charlie yelling "Sam, get back here." In front of him Alphonse gagged again.

Dealing as best he could Sam grabbed the roll of paper towels off the counter. Looking around he thought he knew what was wrong with Alphonse. The kitchen looked like if had been raided by leprechaun pirates. Every cabinet door was open. There was shredded cardboard on the floor. Boxes of cereal had been hurled off the top of the refrigerator and scattered everywhere. In the middle of the mess Alphonse sat looking somewhat sheepish and burping. Little puffs of smoke floated up to the ceiling like the telltale signs of a passing train.

Sam glared at Alphonse. "Bad Dragon."

ooooOOOOoooo

Forty five minutes later Sam and Charlie were in her little yellow car, cruising Lebanon's main street looking for the offices of Dr. Alicia Kent, D.V.M. The vet was listed in the local directory as 'specializing in exotic animals" and Sam felt that Alphonse needed professional help. He had brought samples of the barf, like a good little geek, unlike Charles and Dean who had both offered to puke for him if he was taking up a collection. Sam ignored them both. He had spotted little flashes of silver in Alphonse's "gifts" and he was worried about what the baby dragon had managed to eat.

He made an emergency appointment for his sick iguana in order to get by the Vet's receptionist and convinced Alphonse to curl up in the bottom of a spacious duffle bag. He held the bag on his lap while he and Charlie scanned the street numbers. They found the office and Charlie dropped Sam and Alphonse off.

"I'll be back in about an hour," Charlie said. "got an appointment for a pedicure. Someone recommended that I give this Asian lady a try. She's called Velvet Phoenix and she's supposed to be really good. See you in a bit." With that Charlie's little car shot out of sight.

Sam entered the Vet's with his duffle. "We have an appointment with Dr. Kent " he told the receptionist who peered over the desk trying to get a look at Sam's pet.

"He's very shy." Sam explained and took care of the paperwork.

Sam sat down in the waiting room and stared at the other pet owners. There were people with parrots and a little kid with a large white rat. Unfortunately there was a lady with a real iguana who had overheard the magic word and was now trying to strike up a conversation about the care and feeding of iguanas. Sam thought the lady looked like an iguana herself. Sam put the duffle between his feet and simply smiled at every one.

When a small voice said "Sonofavitch" and a puff of smoke made its way out of the duffle all the other owners moved as far away as they could get.

Finally Sam's suffering was over. He hated it when people stared at him. He was shown to an examination room and told to decant his lizard on to the examination table. The technician wanted to stay and take readings and measurement. Sam looked at the thermometer she was holding and thought to himself "Good luck with that."

"Mr. Winchester," she started. "The Doctor has a lot of patients waiting. I know you called in as an emergency but it would be nice if we could make this a quick as possible. Would you please get the iguana out of the bag?"

Sam glanced at her name tag. "Lacey, this is a little hard to explain. Alphonse is not exactly an iguana."

"Oh God, don't tell me it's a crocodile." Lacey gasped. "We don't do crocodiles. You have to take them to a zoo."

"No, he's not a crocodile." Sam replied then opened the top of the duffle and teased. "Alphonse, baby, please come out Alphonse."

Just then the door slid open and a very attractive young woman with long wavy dark hair up in a ponytail stepped into the room. Alphonse stuck his nose out of the bag. "Sonofavitch," he said and shot smoke out of his nose. "You and me both, Alphonse," Sam said, reached out and shook the Vet's little hand.

ooooOOOOoooo

It took the doctor and the tech a few minutes to get over the shock of a mythical animal on the examination table. Alphonse helped them all get past it by burping and throwing up again.

Dr. Kent snapped on a pair of gloves and said "Well, a sick animal is a sick animal. I'll do what I can but I'm very sure there are no chapters on Dragons in any of my books." Dr. Kent looked at Lacey. "Please go set up the rest of the patients and ask Dr. George to take a look at them. I think I'll be staying here with Alphonse and Sam." The pretty lady smiled up at Sam. He definitely smiled back.

Dr. Kent continued speaking to her Technician. "Lacey, don't mention Alphonse to Dr. George, OK? Alphonse is going to be my private patient and I don't want there to be any talk about him at all. I hope I can trust you."

It didn't take that long for Dr. Kent to find little pieces of sliver foil in the samples and Sam had to explain about Dean's Ding-Dong rewards program. They finally decided that Alphonse had found the Ding-Dong stash but couldn't un-wrap the treats. He had eaten them foil and all.

The Vet suggested an X-ray to make sure that there was no blockage. Sam replied he did not understand why Alphonse was throwing up the foil. They had a small bag of anthracite back at the bunker for Alphonse to chew on. The dragon liked coal. He liked anthracite, not bituminous. Sam shrugged. "I think he likes his coal on the crunchy side."

Sam glanced over at Alphonse who was being a perfect gentleman. The little monster was sniffing at the Vet.

_Alphonse: Smells like food and flowers. Safe-In-His-Arms likes her too. Maybe we should keep her._

"If you like, I could try a lavage." Dr. Kent suggested.

Sam smiled at the nice lady. "I'm not sure that would work, Dr. Kent. He'd most likely melt the tube. He does breathe fire, you know."

"Really?" Dr. Kent studied Alphonse. "Fine. He does seem to be handling the situation. Like you I can't imagine why a creature that eats coal for a snack would be having trouble with foil." She started to roll off her cloves. "I would like to see him again just to be sure. I wouldn't like to lose my one and only dragon patient."

Sam moved closer. "Dr. Kent. Would you consider coming over to dinner tonight? You could look at Alphonse then." He flashed his dimples at her. She flashed hers right back at him.

"I would love to have dinner with you and Alphonse." She replied and leaned over to give Alphonse a little scratch behind his top-knot.


	6. Chapter 6 - Saving Sam

ooooOOOOoooo

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**Dragon Noodles**

**Chapter 6**

**Saving Sam**

**(**_A/N: Words inside Alphonse's head are in Italics._**)**

**From Chapter 5**

"_Really?" Dr. Kent studied Alphonse. "Fine. He does seem to be handling the situation. Like you I can't imagine why a creature that eats coal for a snack would be having trouble with foil." She started to roll off her cloves. "I would like to see him again just to be sure. I wouldn't like to lose my one and only dragon patient."_

_Sam moved closer. "Dr. Kent. Would you consider coming over to dinner tonight? You could look at Alphonse then." He flashed his dimples at her. She flashed hers right back at him._

"_I would love to have dinner with you and Alphonse." She replied and leaned over to give Alphonse a little scratch behind his top-knot. _

**Chapter 6**

Charlie came back from her pedicure. The little Velvet Phoenix had done a wonderful job, just as you would expect from Bobby Singer's favorite manicurist and deepest secret. For some reason the man had told Dean about the little Asian woman a long time ago. Dean passed the recommendation along to Charlie, taking it upon himself to decide that neither he nor his brother would ever need the Phoenix's skills.

As Charlie pulled up to the curb she was very aware of Sam's companion. There was a lovely woman standing there wearing a white Doctor's smock and twirling the end of her luxuriant pony tail around her slim fingers. Sam was, of course, his usual oblivious self.

Charlie snickered and wondered if she would have to tell the lady that Sam Winchester needed to be knocked on the head with a club and then dragged away by his hair before he would realize someone was flirting with him.

Sam's duffle sat on the curb emitting little mumbling noises and small puffs of smoke. Charlie leaned over and lowered the passenger window. "How did it go, Sam? Is Alphonse going to be alright?"

Sam leaned into the window. "He's probably going to be just fine, Charlie." Sam paused and Charlie wanted to look and check that he wasn't actually rubbing the toe of his boot on the sidewalk. "Charlie, this is Doctor Kent, Alphonse's vet."

The vet reached through the window to shake Charlie's hand. "Alicia Kent, Miss Winchester." Now it was Charlie's turn to pause. Maybe Sam wasn't as oblivious as he was pretending this time.

"You can call me Charlie, Alicia. We usually just skip over the Miss Winchester part. I'm only a half-sister and I use Bradford." There was another uncomfortable pause. "So you think Al is going to be alright?"

"Well, yes. I think so. Perhaps you and Sam could stop and buy some charcoal briquettes on the way home. They are usually excellent for an upset stomach. I'll take another look at Al tonight after dinner."

Sam did that thing where he let his hair swing forward to hide his eyes. "I invited Alicia to dinner tonight, Charlie. So that she could check Alphonse again. I didn't think either you or Dean would mind."

Sam opened the door and pretty much tossed his mumbling, smoky duffle on the back seat while saying good bye to the vet. Charlie was treated to a "Sonofavitch" along with the smell of melting polyester

"Sam, move it," Charlie yelled out the window, completing the Winchester sister persona. "Al's going to melt the duffle onto the back seat."

ooooOOOOoooo

Sam borrowed the Impala and went to pick up Alicia and a large pizza later that evening. Left to their own devices in the bunker, Charlie and Dean came up with a plan to get Sam laid. By the time the muscle car rumbled up outside the twin trouble makers were standing on the concrete steps waiting.

"Hey, Dean, Charlie, where are you going? I got an extra-large pizza, half meat lovers," Sam objected. "Who's going to eat the greasy side?"

Dean peeked under the lid. "What did you get on your side? Great. Artichoke hearts, are those artichoke hearts, you giant girl? Anyway, doesn't matter. Me and Charlie are going to get ourselves some hot wings and beer. Have fun kids." With all his big brother chores accomplished in a single paragraph; insulting Sam's food choices, casting doubt on his masculinity, Dean popped into the driver's seat and he and Charlie were gone.

"Well, come on." Sam smiled at Alicia, "You might as well know the worst. I assure you that we are not terrorists or survivalists; someone left us the property."

Once over the strangeness of the bunker Alicia settled right in. They ended up eating the pizza in the library with Alphonse bumbling around over their heads. "What's that noise he's making?" Alicia asked.

Sam stopped to listen. "That's something new he's picked up. I think he's singing, Dean says he's hissing and Charlie just likes it. She says it's like living with a video game."

"Why do you think he does it?" Alicia asked.

"Watch this." Sam held a slice of pizza in the air and Alphonse dive bombed the "meat lovers", snatching it right out of Sam's hand. "He always sings when we have pizza."

As the evening progressed, the pizza disappeared and things began to heat up a bit. Sam and Alicia didn't even notice when Alphonse disappeared.

The baby dragon had taken his pizza slice and his nice new bag of charcoal briquettes to his dragon stash. He was too little for gold but dragon instincts are hard to deny and Alphonse was building his first horde. Unfortunately it was under Sam's bed.

Alphonse was pushing briquettes into a lovely pile when the door to Sam's room came open. There was a lot of giggling and stumbling around but Alphonse remained quiet. No one was getting to his dragon's horde.

_Alphonse: What are Safe-in-His-Arms and Smells-Like-Flowers doing?_

_Alphonse: Look at that. They are removing their skins. _

Clothing was hitting the floor, the walls, wherever. Sam's pants landed right in front of Alphonse's face as he peeked out from under the bed.

_Alphonse: Why is my cave shaking? What are they doing up there? Hey, watch the head._

Sam's bed was creaking rhythmically and Al decided to get out of there. The little dragon crept out, spread his wings and gained altitude. Safe-in-His-Arms was lying on top of Smells-Like-Flowers and bouncing. Al decided to go and take a closer look. He very carefully landed on Sam Winchester's naked ass. Sam squawked. Getting goosed by a dragon was a new experience; besides the surprise the little dragon had claws. "Sonofavitch!"

Alphonse held on and decided to explore. He leaned over and took a look at the place where all the bouncing was happening

A_lphonse: Oh no! Smells-Like-Flowers is eating all of Safe-in-His-Arms dangling bits. That must hurt. Bad Smells-Like-Flowers._

Alphonse started biting Alicia's knees, the only part of her he could reach. Sam squawked, Alicia squealed and Alphonse made a noise like a motorcycle revving up.

With all the noise no one heard Dean and Charlie's shouts. It was only when the door burst open and Dean stood there with his gun out that the full glory of the disaster was revealed.


	7. Chapter 7 - Glitter in the Impala

ooooOOOOoooo

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**Dragon Noodles**

**Chapter 7**

**Glitter in the Impala**

**(**_A/N: Words inside Alphonse's head are in Italics._**)**

**From Chapter 6**

_Alphonse held on and decided to explore. He leaned over and took a look at the place where all the bouncing was happening_

_Alphonse: Oh no! Smells-Like-Flowers is eating all of Safe-in-His-Arms dangling bits. That must hurt. Bad Smells-Like-Flowers._

_Alphonse started biting Alicia's knees, the only part of her he could reach. Sam squawked, Alicia squealed and Alphonse made a noise like a motorcycle revving up._

_With all the noise no one heard Dean and Charlie's shouts. It was only when the door burst open and Dean stood there with his gun out that the full glory of the disaster was revealed._

**Chapter 7**

"Hey, Knot-Head," Dean held out a hand. "I need my wrench."

Alphonse rose gracefully from his perch on Dean's ass and fluttered over to the tool bench. He picked up Dean's wrench and dropped it into the man's hand.

Charlie leaned against the door frame, sucking a raspberry Slurpee through a crazy straw. The sight of Dean Winchester and Alphonse working together amused her. Dean never could get Sam interested in the car and here was this odd partnership working together smoothly. Dean stood with his head stuffed under the hood doing something mysterious and mechanical; ignoring the fact that he had a little purple dragon riding his butt and watching every move over his shoulder.

She didn't want to startled them but turning to leave she slammed her elbow into the frame, knocking the Slurpee out of her own hand. "Damn it."

"What the…" Dean's head rose and smashed into the hood. Alphonse leaped into the air and flew in circles shouting his signature word "Sonofavitch!" Dean turned to look at the little sister he never asked for standing in the doorway, blue Slurpee dripping down her shirt.

"What the Hell, Charlie?" He complained, rubbing the rising knot on the back of his head.

"Regard it as karma, Winchester," Charlie shot back. "You shouldn't call Al names."

"Me and Al have a perfectly good working relationship going on here, Charlie," he replied. "You're the trouble maker."

"Does Sammy know you're turning his dragon into a grease monkey?"

"Al has a right to make his own decisions. He doesn't have to do everything Sam says, especially when Sam's idea of a reward is a rice cake."

Charlie felt called upon to defend Sam's honor. "With peanut butter, Dean; don't overlook the importance of peanut butter."

Alphonse landed on the roof of the Impala.

_Alphonse: Peanut butter, is that what that stuff is called? That's really hard to get off the roof of my mouth. Phufft_

"Hey Knot-Head, get off the roof. You're scratching the paint." Dean barked.

Alphonse moved into the back seat through the lowered window.

_Alphonse: Much better_.

Alphonse rubbed his itchy back against the upholstery. Sam's little dragon was growing up. His pretty little shiny baby scales were dropping like dandruff and new, bigger scales were pushing up from underneath.

ooooOOOOoooo

Dean passed through the library, pulling on his old leather jacket. "I'm going into town to play pool at the sports bar. Either of you guys want to come?"

Sam looked up from his book. "Do you think enough time as gone by since your last raid on the town's pool players?"

"Yeah, I think so," Dean responded. "Besides, I'm bored. I'm tired of beating you two and I finished teaching Al his new word. I need something to do."

"What new word?" Sam said suspiciously. High above, near the ceiling Alphonse was flitting from light fixture to light fixture practicing his new word; "Assphutt, assphutt, assphutt."

Sam closed his eyes and put his head back. "What's that supposed to be? Assbutt?"

"We're still having a lot of trouble with 'b's and 'm's." Dean responded.

"I don't suppose that you ever considered teaching him something normal like "Hello" Sam asked.

Dean got huffy. "Hey, Al's not a parrot. He's a dragon. Besides, this word is a present for Castiel. Castiel as a word is too far out of Al's league. He can call Castiel Assphutt when the Angel shows up. Anyway, do you want to go play pool or not?"

ooooOOOOoooo

It was around one thirty in the morning when Dean and Sam left the bar. Dean has his hand wrapped around about three hundred dollars he had taken off a couple of visiting frat boys, home from school to see mom and dad.

"That sure was strange." Dean said to Sam.

"What was strange, Dean? You won, didn't you?" Sam said with a suspiciously straight face. He knew exactly what his brother was talking about. Sam had been giggling all night. Dean had yelped every time someone pinched his ass.

"People kept pinching my ass all night." Dean complained. "It sure is hard to play pool like that and I bet I'm covered in bruises."

Finally Sam couldn't hold it in any more. "Well, what do you expect, Dean? You can't go play in a pool hall with glitter all over your ass without some kind of consequences."

"What the hell, Sam? What are you talking about?" They had finally reached the Impala and Dean was trying to look behind him as he reached for the door.

When the door opened the dome light came on and the inside of the Impala twinkled at the outraged Hunter. "Who the hell dumped glitter in my car?"

"It's not glitter, Dean." Sam said calmly. "It's Dragon scales. Alphonse is shedding."


	8. Chapter 8 - Bye Baby Bunting

ooooOOOOoooo

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**Dragon Noodles**

**Chapter 8**

**Bye Baby Bunting**

**(**_A/N: Words inside Alphonse's head are in Italics._**)**

**From Chapter 7**

_When the door opened the dome light came on and the inside of the Impala twinkled at the outraged Hunter. "Who the hell dumped glitter in my car?"_

"_It's not glitter, Dean." Sam said calmly. "It's Dragon scales. Alphonse is shedding."_

**Chapter 8**

Bye Baby Bunting

Daddy's gone a-hunting,

Gone to get a rabbit skin

To wrap the baby Bunting in

"Dean, I think this is a terrible idea." Sam hollered down the hallway. "You're going to get him shot,"

"He needs to get out more." Dean answered back. "And just like everyone else around here, he needs to pull his weight. If he's old enough to shed scales in my car he's old enough to work."

Charlie looked up from her perusal of PC Magazine's Buyer's Guide to join in the argument. She had no idea why the brothers were yelling back and forth but living with the Winchesters at least was never boring.

"What's up guys? What's the bright idea, Dean?" She flipped a page.

"I got a job," Dean replied. "A simple Salt n' Burn not too far away and I want to take Knot-Head with me. He can light the bones. I'm tired of throwing perfectly good lighters in these graves."

Charlie lowered her magazine. "You want to go hunting with a baby dragon? Dean, are you nuts? Sam's right. If another Hunter see him little Al is going to get shot."

Sam finally arrived in the library. "That's what I said."

High overhead Alphonse was bumbling around the ceiling listening to his family argue. They seemed to be tossing his name around a lot. Drifting down he finally landed on Dean's shoulder. Casually he ran his long, prehensile lounge around Dean's head and stuck the tip in the opposite ear. He loved to hear Dean yell when he did that.

"Get out of my ear you brat." Dean yelled.

Sam took offense. "Don't call Al names. He likes you, for some reason. He's just bored."

"That's what I mean," Dean huffed. "He needs to get out more and he needs to stop messing with my ears. If you're worried about it you can come with us. I could use the help digging up the grave and someone needs to keep the ghost away."

"Fine," Sam grumbled. "Let me get my coat."

"Hey," Carlie yelped. "What about me? I want to go too."

"Great," Dean threw his hands in the air. "A family outing, how nice. Do we need to pack a picnic lunch too?"

_Alphonse: Lunch? Food? Ding-Dongs, Ding-Dongs, Ding-Dongs_

Unfortunately Al said it out loud and Sam heard him. "Dean. Did you teach him to say Ding-Dongs? No more junk food. I'll pack up a basket and put in his rice cakes."

Alphonse rose up off Dean's shoulder and circled Sam's head. With pin-point accuracy he blew a raspberry in Sam's ear.

ooooOOOOoooo

"Here we are, merry little Winchesters, all in a row." Sam chortled. They were all settled in the Impala. Sam was in shotgun; Dean was driver and Charlie in the back seat with a humming dragon on her lap.

"So what's this ghost, Dean?" Sam finally asked.

"Oh, are we going to treat this as a hunt now?" Dean glanced at his brother. "I thought we were just going out for a midnight picnic lunch." He snorted. "I saw the basket you put in the trunk."

"We missed dinner, Dean." Sam responded. "You don't have to worry though. I brought you some nice peeled carrots to munch on. We certainly can't go to a diner with Al, can we?"

"Hey, we can do drive-through." Dean snapped back. " Charlie can cover him up for five minutes."

"Guys, can we concentrate on the job for a minute?" The voice of reason asked from the back seat. "We can discuss food after the job is done. So what is it, Dean?"

Dean peeked at Charlie in the rear-view mirror. "Fine, Mom. We're going to go put down Mr. Ronald Baxter; one time principal of the Downeyville School for Boys. Some of his students decided to steal his tombstone and use it as a decoration for the School's Spring Dance. Mr. Baxter was not loved at the time of his death."

Sam shook his head. "That is such a bad idea. Stealing headstones will shake up a vengeful ghost faster than almost anything else. Lots of times the stone acts as the only weight holding the ghost to the grave. These kids are idiots."

"Who said it was the kids?' Dean laughed back. "It was the husbands of the chaperones. Mr. Baxter was the principal twenty years ago."

Charlie joined in the laughter. Al was simply confused. They had used a lot of words he didn't know but he liked to hear them all laughing instead of yelling. He hummed louder.

_Alphonse: Cranky-Dancing-Bear made them all laugh. I like it. I like it best when Head-on-Fire laughs. It makes her front bounce. Looks soft._

Charlie yelped and Sam looked back. "What's wrong, Charlie?"

"Not much: just your little pervert dragon sticking his tongue down my chest and groping my tit. That's a strange, strange sensation."

They finally arrived at Sleeping Pines Cemetery. Sam got out and picked the lock on the gate and they drove through the empty graveyard with the lights off. The Impala was as black as the night, the perfect Hunter's car.

The Winchesters got to work. Sam and Dean shoveled and Charlie stood guard with the salt gun. Alphonse was their aerial lookout, happy to be flying without bumping into a ceiling for a change.

Everything went along quite peacefully for a while but then Mr. Baxter noticed people were digging up his grave and decided to object. Poor Alphonse was quite startled the first time Charlie pulled the trigger and blew the ghost to tatters.

The little dragon dropped down to fly closer guard over his family. Sam and Dean were shoveling like mad men and Charlie was spinning around trying to cover all approaches at once. Al saw the ghost coming before she did and swooped in trying to appear as large as possible.

Even the ghost was a little startled at a small dragon dropping in from out of the sky and the momentary hesitation allowed Charlie to draw a bead on the spirit. "Up Al," Charlie yelled. "Let me shoot him." Al fluttered out of the way and was beginning to understand something of what was going on. He decided that since Head-on-Fire had a loud, scary stick then he would be more useful guarding Dean's back so that the weird thing didn't hurt Cranky-Dancing-Bear.

The dirt was flying, a dragon was hovering and the salt gun was firing regularly as the ghost attacked screaming. Dean was thinking to himself that this was possibly the loudest Salt n' Burn he'd ever attended. Finally he got to kick the dirt off the coffin lid and split the top with a blow of his shovel.

Clawing his way up out of the hole Dean ducked away from the salt and gasoline Sam was splashing into the open grave.

"Al," Dean yelled and the little dragon bounced up in surprise. "Get your purple tail over here and do your job. Breathe fire on the bones."

Alphonse was intrigued.

_Alphonse: Cranky-Dancing-Bear wants me to burn something? I usually get hollered at when I buran things. This is ok? Fun!_

The ghost was coming at Dean again and as a warm up Al shot out a tongue of flame in the ghost's face. The spirit didn't catch fire but doing it made Al happy. It also startled the ghost. The afterlife had not prepared the ghost for the sudden appearance of a fire-breathing dragon, no matter how small.

Al was rarely allowed to use his fire. He heard Dean yelling again and the little dragon turned in the air and hovered over the big hole in the ground. With joy he sent his longest flame down into the hole and fire erupted.

The spirit went up in a burst of red flame and Al was so excited at all the fire displays he did an involuntary cartwheel in the air. For lack of anything better to say he yelled "_Assphutt, assphutt, assphutt" _as loudly as he could.

Dean and Sam grabbed the shovels. "Alright, enough celebrating, run!" Dean ordered and everyone sprinted for the Impala to get out of town before the authorities showed up. Poor Mr. Baxter's grave was turning into a real problem for the Cemetery crew but that's what happens where you let an Assphutt be planted in your graveyard.


	9. Chapter 9 - An Evening at Home

ooooOOOOoooo

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**Dragon Noodles**

**Chapter 9**

**Am Evening at Home**

**(**_A/N: Words inside Alphonse's head are in Italics._**)**

**From Chapter 8**

_The spirit went up in a burst of red flame and Al was so excited at all the fire displays he did an involuntary cartwheel in the air. For lack of anything better to say he yelled "Assphutt, assphutt, assphutt" as loudly as he could._

_Dean and Sam grabbed the shovels. "Alright, enough celebrating, run!" Dean ordered and everyone sprinted for the Impala to get out of town before the authorities showed up. Poor Mr. Baxter's grave was turning into a real problem for the Cemetery crew but that's what happens where you let an Assphutt be planted in your graveyard._

**Chapter 9**

Sam clattered down the stairs, his arms full of grocery bags. "A little help here would be nice." He grumbled.

A waving hand with appeared from the couch a beer bottle raised like a flag. Charlie's head poked up next to the arm. "Hi, Sam." She twinkled. "Come on over when you're done. We're having a movie night. "

They had arranged a corner of the library into a T.V. nook, per Charlie. They were children of the T.V. age after all. They had found that while the middle of the 20th century was fun to visit none of them necessarily wanted to give up any of the advantages of the 21st. A big screen T.V., a fat couch and DVDs by the dozens were the Winchester's contributions to the MOL Bunker. Cell phones, and lap tops had been added after Sam figured out how to get a Wi-Fi signal through the Men of Letters protective screens.

The place was really beginning to feel like home. Too bad the bunker was located in Kansas but Lebanon was the geographical center of the United States so the location made perfect sense from a communication and monitoring point of view. As long as they stayed away from local politics the people of Lebanon left them alone. They were "those weirdos" who lived in an abandoned ugly old building in the middle of nowhere.

Sam looked around and up. "Where's Alphonse?" His little dragon wasn't on the couch or bumbling around the ceiling as usual.

"Don't worry, Sammy." Dean's voice floated up from the couch. "He's in charge of snacks. You'll see him when you drop your load in the kitchen." Sam grimaced. How could a baby dragon be in charge of snacks? Maybe he was leaving the education of his dragon up to Dean too much.

Heading down the hall Sam was enticed by the appetizing smell of fresh popcorn. When he finally turned the corner he found Al in the kitchen heating up Jiffy Pop in the expanding aluminum foil pans. A couple of obviously early attempts were on the floor, burned to blackened heaps. Al seemed to have gotten the hang of the things now as he hovered near the stove gently encouraging one of the things to expand with his lowest flame setting. Smoke drifted from his nostrils as he blew a small flame under the pan.

When the first kernel popped Al was so excited he did his "I'm really happy" cartwheel and pretended to be surprised by the soft pop. "Sonofavitch!" he cried and returned to the stove to gently apply more careful heat. As a new series of pops happened he circled the kitchen so pleased with himself Sam had to stand there and laugh.

"Saaaa,, Saaaa, Assphutt!" Al cried

Sam decided he needed to teach his dragon some more appropriate words. It was completely his own fault for allowing Dean to educate the little lavender dragon. He wiggled an admonishing finger at Al. "Sammy, Sammy no Assphutt" he chided. Al pulled a new pan of popcorn from a shopping bag and set it on the stove next to the finished one.

_Alphonse: Cranky-Dancing-Bear said I could use my fire to make him snacks. Goody. Safe-in-hi-sArms is good too. No Assphutt._

Sam put away the groceries as Al made Dean's "snacks". The two of them worked in companionable silence and when he put away the last of the groceries Sam pulled big bowls out of the cupboards. First he opened Al's popcorn bags up and dumped them in a bowl. Al was right there to snag a few kernels for himself.

Next Sam put a bag of marshmallows, and some chocolate bars in the second bowl and searched the kitchen drawers for skewers. Assembling everything and tucking a box of graham crackers under his arm Sam set out to join Charlie and his brother in front of the T .V. for movie night.

Al trailed along, keeping his eye on the bowl of popcorn.

Reaching the couch Sam set down the popcorn and his materials for teaching Al how to make s'mores. After all, if you had a mobile campfire there was no reason not to take advantage of it. Settling in he glanced at the movie on the screen. It was Nick Cage's Ghost Rider and Nick was riding up the side of an office building trailing fire in his wake.

Behind them Al made revving noises like the motorcycle on the screen and began eyeballing the tall shelves holding the MOL library.

Figuring out in a flash what Al was up to Sam stood up and shook a finger at the baby dragon. "No fires, Alphonse. No fires allowed." Al shot a few flames out of his nose then turned it down to smoke only. He set off to putt- putt all over the room

_Alphonse: More fun. So happy. _

The Winchester family settled in for Movie Night.


	10. Chapter 10 - Big Scary Bird

ooooOOOOoooo

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**Dragon Noodles**

**Chapter 10**

**Big-Scary- Bird**

**(**_A/N: Words inside Alphonse's head are in Italics._**)**

**From Chapter 9**

_Behind them Al made revving noises like the motorcycle on the screen and began eyeballing the tall shelves holding the MOL of library. _

_Figuring out in a flash what Al was up to Sam stood up and shook a finger at the baby dragon. "No fires, Alphonse. No fires allowed." Al shot a few flames out of his nose then turned it down to smoke only. He set off to putt-putt all over the room _

_Alphonse: More fun. So happy. _

_The Winchester family settled in for Movie Night._

**Chapter 10**

Midnight in the bunker; Alphonse floated quietly down the hallway from room to room. He was checking on his humans, making sure they were all safely in their rooms and snuggled up tight in their beds. He paused at Charlie's door and heard no sound. Charlie slept like a lady with soft little puffs of breath.

Further down the hallway he came to Sam's door which was open. Sam always left the door open to listen for noises: Alphonse getting in trouble crashing into the light fixtures and needing to be soothed or Dean's mumbled cries and tears as nightmares claimed Big Brother in his sleep. Sam considered it his job to comfort his brother and chase the nightmares away.

Alphonse flitted into the room and noted that Sam's feet, in his holey socks, were uncovered, again; like always. Alphonse pulled and tugged until Safe-In-His-Arms' feet were covered. The little dragon spit out the blanket. Sam snorted and rolled over.

_Alphonse hummed "Saaa, Saaa, Saaa"_ to ease the giant back to sleep.

Leaving Sam safe in his bed Al continued down the hall. There was one more to check on still.

Much to his surprise, Dean's door was open. That never happened. He poked his head into the dark room and breathed out the smallest hint of fire to be sure. There was no lump under the covers. Dean definitely was not in his room.

Al backpedaled into the hall and listened to the silence of the bunker. In just a minute he heard a rattling noise and followed it to the bunker kitchen. There was Cranky-Dancing-Bear's butt sticking out of the cold box. Al drifted closer and saw what the man was doing. There was a carrier with brown bottles in his hand. The dragon got closer and blew a warm breath on the back of Dean's neck.

Dean jumped and spun around, his hand going for the gun that was usually at his back. Of course, in boxers the move really meant nothing.

"God damn it, Al." Den shouted. "Don't sneak up on me like that. I could have hurt you."

Al bounced up in the air, insulted. He didn't like it when the Bear man shouted at him. He breathed out a small flame. It wasn't much; he barely singed the blonde's hair. It was just a reminder, really.

Dean rubbed the top of his head. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry. Keep the zippo in your lips. I don't need a trim."

Al circled and wondered what Cranky-Dancing-Bear was doing with all the bottles.

Dean glanced at the six-pack. "I'm going out under the stars and have a couple of beers. Do you want to come with me? I'll give you some."

Dean pulled a bowl out of the cupboard and let the way to the front door. Once outside Dean settled on the cement steps and Al perched on the top bar of the hand rail. Dean popped the lid off a beer with his ring and poured some in a bowl.

"Come on, Al." Dean waved a hand at the bowl. "Don't be a wuss like Sam. Have some beer."

Man and dragon sat in friendly companionship. When Al's bowl was empty Dean would finish the current bottle, open another and give Al some more. It wasn't long before Al was having a little trouble perching on the bar. After all he was just a little dragon and after getting over the initial taste, he was lapping up the beer like a master. Finally he gave up his delicately balanced perch and allowed his hind legs to rest on the second bar while his little front legs still held on the top with his claws. He burped. Dean laughed.

Al burped again and began to sway just a bit on his railings.

"Hey, Al" the Hunter said. "Call me my name. Call me Dean." This was not the usual way Dean taught Al to say a new word. There were no Ding-Dongs in sight. Al considered the word.

"Come on, Al" Dean urged his friend. "You can say it. I'm Dean, Dean , Dean."

Al swung on his railing again and finally he made a noise.

_Alphonse; De-De." _

Dean paused, a beer half way to his lips. "Oh no, you don't; you don't get to call me De-De."

Al could feel the emotions streaming off his friend. "De-De!" he cried out again.

"Oh, crap." Dean muttered.

Waving his beer, Dean looked around at the quiet fields and dark skies overhead. The moon was low in the East and the stars glittered. "There's something missing, I think." Dean said to himself.

"Castiel, oh Castiel" Dean lowered his head. "Get your feathered ass down here. I have someone I want you to meet. Come on Cas, it's been a while. I'd like a visit, please."

Al was happily swinging on his railing and wondering when Dean would give him more beer when there was the sound of wings and something big and scary landed behind him. Twisting his head around to look Al lost his grip on the top rail and tumbled down

_Alphonse: "Sonofavitch." _

He was a lucky little dragon. Before he could even try to save himself he landed on Dean who put his arm around the little guy. "Take it easy, Al " Dean cooed. "It's alright. It's only Cas. He's a friend of ours."

Al eyed the Big-Scary-Bird.

_Alphonse: "Ass, Ass, Assphutt?" _

Dean laughed. "Close enough, Al."

"Dean," Castiel intoned. "What is that?" Cas cocked his head to the side. "You are drunk and so is the….Is that a dragon in your lap?"

"Yeah, Cas." Dean smiled and waved his beer. "Come on, Cas. Have a beer. There's a couple left, I think."

Dean pawed around his feet checking the bottles.

"Don't bother, Dean." Cas said. "You couldn't possibly carry enough beer to get me drunk."

"Ah, Cas." Deana responded. "I don't want to get you drunk. Me and Al are already drunk enough. I just wanted to share a beer with my friend. You are my friend, right Cas?"

"Yes, Dean." Cas responded. "I'm your friend. You are drunk and there is a mythological creature sitting in your lap. The situation has been established but the reason still is not clear."

"Cas, this is Al" Dean waved. "Don't call him mythological. A lot of people think you're mythological. So there."

Al sniffed at his bowl, hoping for an overlooked drop or two of beer. Dean was also disappointed. It looked like they had drunk all the beer.

Castiel stared at the Winchester. Dean and Sam still could surprise him. They were good friends and provided a balance to Castiel's life. They were the spices that lighten the Angel's load. Castiel smiled, not a common occurrence. "Where did you get the dragon, Dean?"

Dean looked down at Al, as if surprised to find the dragon in his lap. "He's Sammy's Dragon. We found him in Colorado and Sam rescued him. But I taught him how to talk."

Cas waved his hand and materialized two more beers. Handing one over to Dean Cas said. "So do I get to be "Ass" or perhaps "Assphutt", now? Great teaching job, my friend."

"Sorry, Cas." Dean accepted the beer. "Alphonse has a problem with certain consonants. You'll get used to it after a while.

Al stared at the Big Scary Bird who could talk. It looked like a man but the Dragon part of Al could see the great wings behind Castiel's back. But it had given them new beer. Alphonse relaxed against Cranky-Dancing-Bear who now could be called _De-De_. Big-Scary –Bird was a new friend, he decided.

Underneath the broad Mid-Western sky an Angel, a Dragon and a Human Hunter sat and talked and drank their beer.


	11. Chapter 11 - Dean and Friends

ooooOOOOoooo

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**Dragon Noodles**

**Chapter 11**

**Dean and Friends Make a Break for It**

**(**_A/N: Words inside Alphonse's head are in Italics._**)**

**From Chapter 10**

_Al stared at the Big Scary Bird who could talk. It looked like a man but the Dragon part of Al could see the great wings behind Castiel's back. But it had given them new beer. Alphonse relaxed against Cranky-Dancing-Bear who now could be called De-De. Big-Scary –Bird was a new friend, he decided._

_Underneath the broad Mid-Western sky an Angel, a Dragon and a Human Hunter sat and talked and drank their beer._

**Chapter 11**

Charlie was happily curled up on the couch watching Eric Cartman insult his closest friends. Somehow the show reminded her of Sam and Dean. The clash between Kyle's strong morality and Cartman's complete lack of such mirrored the relationship of the two brothers. Of course, Dean was not as bad as Cartman and the stick up Sam's ass was exaggerated. The parallel still made her laugh.

Sam wandered in from the hallway, "Charlie, have you seen either Dean or Al?"

"Relax, Sam." Charlie waved her hand in the air with a couple of Cheetos in it. "They're down in the garage changing the oil in the Impala. Your dragon may be getting oil stains on this feathers but he's safe, I think. Dean only had one bottle of beer in his hand."

Sam flopped down on the couch, his eyes on the cartoon. He snagged the Cheetos out of her hand and settled in. "Good. Hopefully they'll stay out of trouble."

"Yeah," Charlie passed the bag of snacks over. "A dragon with a hangover; who could have ever imaged it?" She laughed.

"Your little boy is growing up." She went on. " He's going to copy the company he keeps. Unfortunately for you that means Dean. You've put up with one all your life." Charlie grabbed some more orange colored treats. "You survived Dean. Now you get to do it all over again. "

Sam huffed. "I suppose you're right but for some reason I keep thinking that someday Dean will grow up."

Charlie snorted. "Dreamer."

ooooOOOOoooo

Down in the garage Dean was just pouring in the last bottle of new oil. Al sat on the fender fascinated by all the shiny engine surfaces that Dean kept meticulously clean. The dragon caught a glimpse occasionally of a burst of orange top-knot feathers reflected in the chrome valve cover.

Dean threw the empty oil bottle into the garage trash can like a basketball; jump high, hands over head, a perfect arc and the trash can rattled as he made the basket.

Al bounced into the air in celebration "De-De, De-De. Sonofavitch!"

"Get off the fender, you nut. Get in the car. " Dean cried. "Let's take her out for a spin."

"Saaa, Saaa?" Alphonse hissed.

"Don't worry about Sam, He'll never know. Let's go."

Al waited for Dean to open the passenger door, hovering in the air.

Once his dragon buddy was safely in the car Dean slid up the big garage door, came back to his Baby and started the engine. The escapees fled out into the night, slipping out and away from Sam's eagle eye. Al hung out his window, enjoying the rush of cool night air ruffling his feathers. Dean turned on the music and they shocked the still Kansas night like an unexpected bottle rocket, dancing on down the road.

"Hey Al," Dean shouted over the music. "You know what we need? We need a friend who can sing along."

Dean changed from singing to shouting. "Hey Castiel, Come on Cas. Get your feathered ass down here. Let's take a break. Let's have an adventure. Come on Mr. Serious, come on down." He turned and looked at Al. "You better get in the back before he shows up and sits on you."

Al tumbled over the back of the seat and landed safe just as the rustle of feathers filled the car and Big-Scary-Bird appeared I the passenger seat.

"Ass, Ass, Assphutt." Al cried.

"I don't suppose we can do anything about that, can we Dean?" Cas said to Dean.

"I don't think so." Dean replied. "Sorry, Cas. I think you're stuck with it. Hey, he calls me De-De."

Cas reached down to lower the music and when Dean went to smack his hand away, Castiel caught it in a firm grip. "I can't hear the world with that music blasting away, Dean."

Dean pulled up in front of the first convenience store they passed, parked and galloped inside. He came back with a six pack of beer and they continued on down the road. Castiel eyed the beer Dean had unceremoniously dropped in his lap. "Didn't this get you and your dragon pal in trouble with Sam just last night?"

"Sam's just a big girl." Dean replied. "If I left Al's formative years up to Sam the poor dragon will end up wearing a skirt."

_Alphonse: "Oh goody. More beer!"_

"That's not completely fair to Sam, Dean." Cas said. "Your brother just wants the best for Al and, I might say, for you also."

"Ok, Mr. Serious. I know you're right." Dean replied. "But sometimes you just got to bust loose; take a break, blow the dust off the old libido." Dean swerved onto a narrow dirt track paralleling a corn field and brought the Impala to a halt.

"Well, next time you want to break loose I suggest you bring Sam along. Your brother is a really good guy and he means nothing but the best for all of us." Cas passed Dean a beer and popped the cap on one for himself.

"Ok, Cas." Dean replied. "I get it. I'll be nicer to Sammy. I promise. Next time out I'll talk him into coming along."

Dean sat on the hood and Castiel settled beside him. Al pushed his way between them on to Dean's shoulder and waited for Dean to feed him his share of the beer.

Dean had his car, his friends and a cold beer. If Sam was with them it would have been perfect but he wasn't and right now Dean was in the dog house over Al's hangover. This little escapade wasn't going to improve his standing with the Sasquatch

Dean watched the moon rise, fed beer to the Dragon and exchanged quips with his Angel while the stars wheeled overhead.


	12. Chapter 12 - The Future Arrives

ooooOOOOoooo

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**Dragon Noodles**

**Chapter 12 – The future Arrives**

**(**_A/N: Words inside Alphonse's head are in Italics._**)**

**From Chapter 11**

_Dean sat on the hood and Castiel settled beside him. Al pushed his way between them on to Dean's shoulder and waited for Dean to feed him his share of the beer. _

_Dean had his car, his friends and a cold beer. If Sam was with them it would have been perfect but he wasn't and right now Dean was in the dog house over Al's hangover. This little escapade wasn't going to improve his standing with the Sasquatch _

_Dean watched the moon rise, fed beer to the Dragon and exchanged quips with his Angel while the stars wheeled overhead. _

**Chapter 12**

The years rolled by. Friends came and went. Winchesters pursued ghosts, poltergeists, vengeful spirits and Hell's demons again and again. With each passing year Alphonse grew bigger, older and wiser. His dragon lisp continued to deceive the unwise. This was a fire breathing dragon and only silly fools made fun of a childish lisp. "Sonofavitch" still occasionally echoed through the hallways.

The inhabitants of Lebanon learned not to bother those weirdos that lived in the bunker dug into the hills outside of town. Children were welcome to play in the woods but once the age of innocence passed and the age of vandalism arrived they often found that the magic creatures that lived in the woods turned not so friendly when the bubble gum chewing children morphed into beer drinking, bottle throwing teenagers.

Alphonse had grown and in time stomped around the bunker challenging Sam for size. His cute little orange top knot was now a cascade of spiky feathers; a warrior's head dress on display. His stubby little wings were now broad sails of thin, elastic, leather-like membrane more than capable of lifting full dragon weight into the air.

He still loved the brothers. He went to Sammy for wisdom and comfort and to Dean for beer and excitment. Memories of Charlie's kindness softened his gemstone heart. Her place was right next to the mother he lost so very long ago. His next favorite person was Castiel. The Angel was still "Ass, Ass, Assphutt" but the celestial being had become used to the name over the years and had even become fond of it. Dean, in a playful mood was likely to call Castiel by the Dragon's nickname.

In times of danger Castiel and Alphonse would join forces to protect the Winchesters. There was nothing scarier than a Warrior of Good complete with outspread wings and an Angel sword, standing guard over the bunker with a fire breathing dragon at his side.

When the King of Hell dropped by to visit his favorite Hunters Cas and Al would appear over the bunker door just to remind Crowley to be on his best behavior while he was there. Meandering demons and the occasional bold witch learned fairly quickly to keep their fingers away from the boys' door. There was nothing like dragon fire to deep fry those same incautious fingers until they looked like chicken nuggets, although not so tasty, They were also pretty painful and a constant reminder to avoid the Winchesters at all costs.

What Alphonse loved best was going hunting with Dean or Sam or both together. He was too big for the back seat now but he could fly so high no one else could know he was there. He could keep an eye on the car from far above the clouds. He loved watching the slick, shiny beast eating up the miles as they ran through the night and into the morning sun moving from hunt to hunt down the backroads of the world.

Hunting wendigos was like eating popcorn during a movie for a fire-breathing dragon. They were a real treat to light up. The Winchesters would rouse the beast from its dank, hidden lair and run their hearts out to get to where Al was lurking in the bushes. A Wendigo hot on their trial was always stunned when a purple dragon would rise with outspread wings and flames pulsing from between its teeth.

Al looked like an ancient heraldry dragon with his head turned to the side, his favorite pose. He had seen it in one of Sam's books and spent a week popping up in unexpected places posing as a "Dragon Rampant." The pursuing Wendigo would usually stutter to a halt and the last thing it would see would be bright amethyst eyes peering over the flames. One nicely roasted pile of ashes would be all that was left as evidence.

Sam and Dean would rescue any still living victims. Any stories those victims may have told about a laughing dragon that rescued them from the cannibal monster would be regarded as hallucinations by the EMTs, rangers and police. The only believers were the Winchester's fellow Hunters.

The Winchesters and their dragon were legends whispered about in roadhouses and around open campfires. Only the rawest of newbies ever considered hunting the Winchesters. Only the most stupid ever thought of tracking down their dragon.

In addition there were other stories of Heaven itself descending to smite any fool who attempted an ambush. The Winchesters went where they pleased and so did their mythological protector.

The deepest, darkest most secret story about the Winchester dragon was that it could chase hellhounds away. Any fool who struck a deal could only hope to be saved by the Winchesters' friend. Al, Crowley and the Winchesters had struck a bargain long ago. None of them would go looking for trouble but if it landed on the doorstep it was "no harm, no foul" if Al decided to have roasted dog for lunch.


	13. Chapter 13 -Cas and Alphonse Do Heaven

A/N: As you may know the Multi-Chapter Story "Dragon Noodles" has been marked complete. Evidently the Al the Dragon won't go quietly.

**From Chapter 12 of "Dragon Noodles"**

_(Alphonse)… still loved the brothers. He went to Sammy for wisdom and comfort and to Dean for beer and excitement. Memories of Charlie's kindness softened his gemstone heart. Her place was right next to the mother he lost so very long ago. His next favorite person was Castiel. The Angel was still "Ass, Ass, Assphutt" but the celestial being had become used to the name over the years and had even become fond of it. Dean, in a playful mood was likely to call Castiel by the Dragon's nickname._

_In times of danger Castiel and Alphonse would join forces to protect the Winchesters. There was nothing scarier than a Warrior of Good complete with outspread wings and an Angel sword, standing guard over the bunker with a fire breathing dragon at his side._

**Chapter 13 - Castiel and Alphonse Do Heaven**

Castiel sat on top of the bunker door, his leg hanging down over the edge and his Angel sword lying on the grass close at hand. The Seraph's wings drooped while he leaned back and stared at the sky. Beside him Alphonse, the Winchester's purple fire-breathing dragon was curled up like a very big cat with his tail wrapped around his nose. Al was sleeping, small puffs of smoke floating up with each exhale.

Castiel dropped his eyes to the slumbering Dragon. Over the years he had become very fond of Alphonse. There was purity about the creature that was appealing. The Angel pulled up a long wisp of grass and smiled as he tickled Al's ear with it. The ear flicked back and forth, trying to discourage the annoying sensation as if it was a fly.

Finally Al snorted and a vividly amethyst eye blinked open. "Ass, Ass,. Ass?" the dragon grumbled.

Castiel honestly laughed. It wasn't that often that Castiel's somber personality found something to smile at, let alone laugh. He found that he smiled and laughed a lot around Alphonse.

Castiel turned and plucked a loose feather from one of his wings. He wasn't actually molting like a pigeon or something but occasionally an Angel's feathers would regrow and push old or damaged others out. These Angel feathers were highly prized by all types of Supernatural creatures. He remembered that once an Angel had been assigned to the Men of Letters and the Angel had gathered fallen feathers for the bunker's magic spells.

He waved the feather at a still drowsy Al.

"Alphonse, please do me a small favor." The Seraph said softly. "Do you think you might be able to light this feather on fire for me?"

Al blinked his sleepy eyes.

_Alphonse: Cas wants me to burn his feather. He is a good friend and it is just a little thing he wants. I don't know why he wants me to burn it up for him but OK._

Al breathed out a small flame and the feather burned with a heavenly blue light. The barbs burned completely and became a fine ash which drifted away on the breeze, leaving only the rachis pinched between the Angel's fingers.

"Thank you Al." Cas twirled the rachis in his fingers. "It is possible then," he murmured to himself but Al still heard it clearly.

Castiel smiled again at his dragon friend. "Alphonse, how would you like to take a trip to heaven with me? I have a couple of Angels I would like you to meet."

ooooOOOOoooo

Castiel appeared in the MOL library where Sam and Dean were arguing, as usual. The Seraph cleared his throat to try and attract the Winchesters' attention. He couldn't tell exactly what they were arguing about. He thought it was either their normal method of communicating or something to do with the program on the T.V.

"Excuse me, Sam, Dean." He paused. "I thought I should let you know that Al and I are going to be gone for a little while. We will be back soon."

"OK, Cas." Sam said. "See you later."

Dean was a little nosier. "You aren't taking Al out drinking, are you? Be careful. I know you can drink your own personal liquor store but Al's kind of a light weight after a half a dozen beers. You don't want to have to stagger home with him leaning on you. Been there, done that, bought the T-shirt."

Cas sometimes really wondered what Dean Winchester was talking about and how the man's mind worked, if you could call it that.

Back outside Cas and Al flew off to the nearest portal, a sandbox in a children's park.

"Hello, Castiel," one of the guardians, dressed as a nanny, said. She sat with an empty child's walker beside her while her Angel partner, pretending to be a three year old boy, played nearby.

"Hello Andronael, Pordonael," Cas politely responded. "I'm going on a little visit to see Hannah."

"Who is you friend?" Andronael asked unable to completely ignore a large purple dragon.

"This is my friend, Alphonse." Castiel made the introductions. Al tried to smile. He couldn't help if it looked like he was preparing to eat them. It was a pretty toothy smile but he was a dragon after all. The little boy ran to stand behind his partner, just as a precaution.

"Very well, Castiel," the Guardian replied. "Have a good trip."

"We will thank you Andronael." Cas responded. "I'm just taking my friend here to meet Metatron."

Cas and Al walked into the Heavenly vortex and spun their way up to Heaven.


	14. Chapter 14 - Our Alphonse Becomes a Man

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**Dragon Noodles**

**Chapter 15 – Our Alphonse Becomes a Man**

**(**_A/N: Words inside Alphonse's head are in Italics._**)**

Interlude:

Our friend Lampito has been eavesdropping in the MOL bunker. She captured this snippet of conversation for us:

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

"Hey, Cas, what have you been feedin' Al? Nothin' that's gonna upset his tummy, I hope. We don't want a repeat of The Pickled Chili Guacamole Incident, not until we can figure out how to repair that cement floor he puked on..."

"Hello, Dean. Be assured that I would not permit Alphonse to eat anything that would have a detrimental effect on his digestion. He is merely enjoying some Angel Wings."

"Angel Wings? Awesome! I love those! Hey, Al, c'mon buddy, share the deep-fried sugary goodness..."

"Uh, Dean, I wouldn't be in too much of a hurry to eat any of those."

"Shut up, Sam, don't you dare lecture me about The Diabetes Fairy again."

"No, what I mean is, I don't think those particular Angel Wings are made of pastry..."

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Thank you so very much Lampito. Now we can all enjoy the image of Metatron, deep fried and denuded.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

"Hey Sam," Dean wandered through the library dressed in his favorite mechanic's overalls. "You know where Al is?"

Sam glanced up from his laptop at big brother in his play suit. "No, I haven't seen him. I guess he's not down in the garage then?"

"I haven't seen him all day," Dean huffed. "It's kind of lonely down there once I turn the music off. I miss the big guy breathing over my shoulder."

"Sorry," Sam turned back to the laptop. "Go see if he's outside with Cas. They like to hang out together since their trip up to Heaven. Al is trying to get Cas to take him back upstairs.

Dean raised his eyes to the ceiling. "Hey Cas, get your feathered butt down here…now."

"You know Dean, have you ever even tried to be polite?" Sam complained. "Cas never says anything but I find your rudeness embarrassing. Be nicer to Cas, jerk."

"What do you need, Dean?" Cas spoke from behind Dean and surprise made the Hunter jump.

"Damn it, Cas," Dean fumed. "I swear I'm going to make you wear a bell."

Cas rolled his eyes. "Dean, you may be my friend but I've told you before that you are just a man. I'm an Angel and there is nothing you can make me do unless I agree. I believe I would find wearing a bell annoying. What is it that you want?"

Cas stood relaxed at the end of the library table, holding a book in his hand and using one finger as a marker to keep his place. He was dressed in what Sam called Cas Casual; slim dark slacks and a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up just short of his elbows; no tie, no trench coat. He looked completely serene. The former garrison commander may have lost his place in Heaven but he had never lost his home. As long as Dean and Sam were around Castiel had a place to call his own.

Dean stared. He could not remember being reprimanded by Castiel before. It was a new sensation, like a sudden splash of cold water.

"Come on, Cas." he responded. "You know I'm only teasing."

"I learned to put up with your teasing a very long time ago, Dean." Cas smiled. "Don't worry about it."

The Angel raised his hand. He had a long stalk of grass that he had been twirling between the fingers of his free hand. He brushed the head over Dean's nose. Dean swatted at the tickle and Sam laughed.

"Do you know where Al is, Cas?" Den inquired, swatting the grass stalk away again.

Castiel smiled. "Al left some time ago. We were out in the meadow and there was a sweet, piercing cry on the wind. Al took off. He flew high in the clouds and headed off due east. It happened so quickly I didn't have time to ask any questions."

Dean jammed his hands into his jean's pockets. "So he just took off? Just like that? I would have thought you would try to follow him. Who knows what could happen? He could hit a plane or at least scare the crap out of a bunch of vacationers. Some idiot could try to shoot him, not realizing just how very big he is. If we lose Al, Castiel, I won't be very happy."

Castiel just shook his head at Dean's paranoid fantasies. "Dean, clam down. Alphonse is all grown up. He has his life to live. You need to let go. I assure you, that Dragon can take care of himself. You should have seen him tearing up Heaven while chasing Metatron. Everyone got out of the way. The picture of that curly haired despot puffing away trying to escape a Lavender Dragon with an orange war bonnet of feathers is now one of Heaven's favorite stories. Alphonse drove him right back into his cell. It was like someone had let the hamster out to get some exercise. Metatron was more than happy to get back in his cage."

"Okay, fine," Dean fumed. "We'll just wait for him. If it comes to it, however, Angel, I will fully expect you to hunt for him."

The evening passed and Dean simmered. Night fell and no Dragon in sight. Another day went by with Dean outside in the meadow above the bunker entrance scanning the sky for his winged friend. Castiel and Sam conferred and decided that perhaps the Angel should go look for Alphonse before Dean fractured into a million pieces, each piece a separate nightmare. The Angel flew to the east at sunset and Sam convinced Dean to come in and eat some dinner.

Settling big brother in front of the library fie, Sam soothed the worried Hunter.

"Cas has gone to look for Al. Don't worry, Dean. If anything really bad happened I would think that Cas would know."

The library filled with the sound of invisible feathers ruffling and Castiel materialized in another of the overstuffed chairs.

"Hello, Dean. Hello, Sam" the Angel settled. "You will be glad to know that Alphonse is just fine. He will be returning to the bunker later tonight and has asked that the garage doors remain unlocked. He will enter through there and go straight to his bed."

"Thanks, Cas." Dean leaned forward in his chair. "That's a load off my mind. I appreciate it. And I'll go unlock the doors for our wandering boy."

"What's going on, Castiel." Sam inquired. "Where has Al been?"

"You'll see in the morning, Sam." The Angel smiled. "Nothing bad, I promise you."

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Months ago it had become apparent that Alphonse was getting to be a really big boy. No longer could he hide in the darker corners and the bunker hallways were beginning to look like a bit of a tight fit for the Dragon. He had to walk with his head lowered through those hallways or he beat the crap out of the lighting fixtures. They popped, fizzled and bent as he banged his head into them. When he turned corners it was like watching a train pulling out of the station. His tail would drag behind and occasionally get stepped on.

Just about the only place in the bunker that he could stretch out his wings and his neck was the garage. This was good because his drinking pal Dean loved to hang out in the garage. Alphonse was still entranced by the shiny chrome engines and slick paint jobs on all the pretty cars. It was more interesting watching Dean working on the cars than watching Sam read or Castiel suddenly freeze up in Angelic meditation.

Al had his own room upstairs but the framework of the door was getting pretty much destroyed. The actual door had been removed to provide that extra inch of room for the dragon to fit through but even so tiles were working lose all around the edges.

Finally The Winchesters decided it would be best to set up a brand new bed for Al in an unused spot in the garage. Al had a feather mattress and big fluffy pillows to push around and make a nest. The purple dragon in his custom dragon bed was so much happier with his new quarters than being squeezed on a bed made for a man. He also now had his own exit. The garage doors worked so much better than the front door of the bunker.

The occasional visitors to the bunker were a little freaked out when they spotted a ten foot purple Dragon casually making popcorn in the kitchen or passing through a hallway carrying a book. A lot of the newcomers who were not all that acquainted with the Winchesters' ménage were either scared out of their wits or thought they were going mad. Even after being introduced to Al and also the in-house Angel the "going mad" idea appeared to have worth.

Sam sat in the library thinking back over all their adventures with Al. He snorted remembering the embarrassing incident when Dean found out that Al wasn't a baby any more.

Dean had noticed Al was dragging something over the floor of the library and the silly Hunter, without thinking, had leaned over, to try to catch sight of what it might be. Dean had leaned over further and further, very slowly and when he was almost completely upside down had exclaimed "My God! Al's got junk!"

Al had whiffed softly at Dean's nosy face, gently singeing the Hunter's hair.

Sam had reached over and pulled a red-faced Dean upright. "Yes, Al has junk. He's had it for a while. Now get back up and stop staring, you pervert. Really, how is it that we're related?"

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

In the middle of the night Dean heard the garage doors open. He had sat up specifically for the event. Now, like a fond father, he would be able to sleep since his wandering boy was home. As he drifted off to sleep, embraced by his memory foam mattress Dean thought he could hear giggling echoing off the corridor walls. He was too warm and comfortable to get up and look; no one was screaming in pain so Dean let his dreams carry him away.

Early next morning he was awakened by Sam passing his door. Sam looked in. "Why is your door open, Dean? Did you sit up listening for Al last night? "Sam laughed. "Don't worry. He's down there. Get up and come have some breakfast. Castiel is trying to make scrambled eggs again. It should be an adventure."

Dean got dressed and followed his nose. It smelled like perhaps Castiel had stopped trying to cook the eggs by smiting them. There was also the enticing smell of bacon filling the corridor. Dean swung into the kitchen and stopped dead.

Al was in the kitchen, just standing in the middle of the room. But what stopped Dean in his tracks was the other dragon hiding behind his large lavender friend.

Dean's first thought was "Thank God the MOL kitchen is so big." His second thought was "Hey, that's a girl."

The smaller dragon poked her head out from behind Al and, honest to God, batted her lashes at Dean.

Sam cleared his throat. "Dean, this is Al's friend Cecilia."

Dean stood and stared. Cecilia stepped forward and Al wrapped his tail around her waist or where her waist would be if Dragons had one.

She was very pretty for a huge blue reptile. Her scales shimmered and pinged with soft blue highlights on a turquoise background. Her lashes were indigo and she wore a crown of dark blue peacock feathers on her head.

She smiled and that was quite the sight. She had lovely, sharp, shinning teeth all neatly aligned. "De-De" she said and Al was so proud he almost exploded.

Al began to coo "Sssesssillaaaa". He was sighing. The big goof was obviously in love. "Sssesssillaaaa".


	15. Chapter 15- Cecilia I'm Down on My Knees

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**Dragon Noodles**

**Chapter 15 – Cecilia, I'm Down on My Knees**

**(**_A/N: Words inside Alphonse's head are in Italics._**)**

Castiel wandered into the library, looking lost, as usual. No matter how long the Angel lived in the bunker he always appeared to be very surprised to find himself in its hallways. The poor celestial being had spent uncounted eons in Heaven. It was going to take a while for him to adjust to his new surroundings.

Dean kept an eye on Cas, worrying about the angel walking unto a wall unexpectedly. Dean wondered at times if Heaven was built exclusively of clouds. Castiel always seemed so surprised when he bounced off a wall or two.

"Dean," Castiel sighed. "I'm sorry but have you seen my coat? I've looked for it everywhere and I can't find it."

Dean dropped his ledger, happy to have an excuse to stop doing research. He had been at it forever, he felt, under Sam's watchful eye. Even as he fought the feeling manfully, Sam could always make him feel guilty about not pulling his full weight on the research.

He shook the book dust from his hands. "Why, no Cas. I haven't seen it today." Dean scratched his head. "You had it yesterday, didn't you? I remember you wearing it over to Trader Joes when we picked up the groceries."

"Very true," the Angel mused. "But when I got up today it wasn't in my room. I've looked everywhere. It's very strange. I've never lost it before."

Dean and Cas both turned to stare at Sam. "What?" the Moose responded to the eyes on him. "I don't know where your coat is either." He tried to return to his computer. "Wait a minute." He raised his head and returned the stares.

Sam lowered the lid on the laptop. "That reminds me. Dean, have you been raiding my clothes? I seem to be missing some of my favorite shirts. I'm not going to enumerate the pieces of underwear and the socks I've noticed are gone. If you don't want to do laundry, that's just too bad. Stay out of my room, you jerk."

"Listen, bitch," Dean shot back at his brother. "I'd rather go naked than wear a pair of your boxers. I don't mind a little breeze sometimes although it can get nippy in the winter."

Just at the height of this exchange of accusations there was a loud crash from the direction of the kitchen. The noise of pots, pans and miscellaneous kitchen equipment hitting a tile floor echoed through the hallways. All three residents took off for what was mostly likely the scene of a domestic disaster of some type.

Arriving first Dean swung for a moment in the doorway before hurrying out of Sam's way. There was nothing as embarrassing for the senior hunter than being run over by little brother. Castiel crowded close behind but well out of the way of the potential Winchester train wreck.

They were greeted with the sight of the rear end of a purple dragon. Alphonse was rooting around in a lower cupboard, his head barely fitting inside. On either side of the dragon sauce pans, skillets and metal serving bowls were being ejected from the cupboard and thrown out of the way on to the kitchen tile floor. The noise was shocking, metal hitting tile while the pissed off dragon muttered away.

"_Cranky-Dancing-Bear went to the store with Big-Scary-Bird. Where did they put them? Cecilia needs her cookies. Where are they?" _Alphonse tossed more pans out of his way.

"Al!" Dean shouted and smacked Al on the rump. "What the hell are you doing?"

When Al turned around at the insult smoke drifted from his nostrils, sucked up to the ceiling immediately by the exhaust fan. Pulling himself to his full height Al arched his neck and leaned down to stare Dean directly in the eye. Dean had frozen in shock a moment before realizing he had just smacked Al on the ass, so not a good thing to do to a ten foot tall, fire-breathing dragon.

"Sssesssillaaaa" Al hissed. "Sssesssillaaaa, cookie."

"Whoa," Sam took charge. "Dean, did you buy Cecilia's Oreos yesterday?"

Dean backed a little bit away from Al. Al may love him but accidents could happen.

"We went to Trader Joe's. Sam" Dean said nervously. "It's not like they have a big cookie department."

"Crap," Sam exclaimed. He immediately left the room. "Hold on Al. I'll be right back."

On his way out of the room Sam almost ran over Charlie.

"Hello, bitches," the red-head called out cheerfully. "What's up?"

"Charlie, you're home!" Sam smiled widely. "Hold on and I'll be right back. We have something of a domestic emergency going on." The big guy continued his rush down the hall.

Charlie stuck her head into the kitchen. "Hi, guys." She called out cheerfully.

"You're back," Dean rushed over and threw an arm around her shoulder. It was a half man half little sister hug, completely manly; not girly at all. He kissed the top of her head. "How'd your trip go?"

Charlie carefully untangled herself. "It was great. Ethiopia is lovely this time of year and I found Sam's books for him. I hope he's pleased. I came very close to getting an arrow in my ass for these things."

Sam reappeared in the door way like a magical jack-in-the-box. "You got my books? Charlie, you are wonderful."

Sam's praise was cut short as a very large dragon made a pass at the bag of Oreo cookies Sam had in one hand.

"Cookies!" Al snorted and puffed out his happy smoke. It was multihued and touched with glittering sparks here and there. Al only made it when he was very happy.

"Yes, Al," Sam smiled at his friend. "Cookies for Cecilia."

There was a piercing sweet sounding whistle in the air and Al's ears shot up on either side of his head.

"And just in time, too."

Al trundled out of the kitchen, the package of cookies clasped to his breast.

"Never thought I'd see that," Dean grumbled. "He's the world's very first pussy-whipped dragon."

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Charlie hung in the doorway for a moment, looking over the members of her family. "I'm going for a shower and some clean clothes then I think it's time I met Al's lady love. After all, I'm his official Aunty, aren't I? I should be able to check his girl out. What if she's not good enough for Al? Have you thought of that?"

She spun in place and headed down the hall. "Your books are on the library table, Sam." She shouted over her shoulder. "You better love them because I'm not going back to that God awful piece of sand."

"I'm sure they'll be perfect, Charlie." Thank you." The more polite Winchester called back. "We'll all wait for you in the library and then we'll go visit Al and Cecilia."

They gathered around the map table in the entry hall. Sam was still completely amazed by the magic table and the 50 year old computer power by MOL spell work. There was always something to learn in the bunker even if Dean only wanted to play with the sharp pointy stuff.

Dean was screwing around with the curved sword again. Sam was waiting for big brother to cut something important off. It hadn't happened yet but the world was young.

"Hey, Sam." Dean said as he sighted down the sword looking for the center of balance. 'What's with the cookie stash? Don't you trust me and Cas to keep the place supplied?"

"Well, Dean." Sam said as he opened his book. "We certainly needed it, didn't we? And it's not a matter of trust; it's a matter of precaution. We always should always have a 'what if' solution. It's called being prepared."

"It's called being paranoid, Sam." Dean muttered.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Cecilia, you're breaking my heart  
You're shaking my confidence daily  
Oh Cecilia, I'm down on my knees  
I'm begging you please to come home  
Uh-uh-uh-eh-eh  
Uh-uh-uh-eh-eh  
Uh-uh-uh-eh-eh  
Uh-uh-uh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh

"Cecilia, You're Breaking My Heart" was based on a song by American music duo Simon &amp; Garfunkel, released in April 1970


	16. Chapter 16 - Dragon Magic

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**Dragon Noodles**

**Chapter 16 – Dragon Magic**

**(**_A/N: Words inside Alphonse's head are in Italics._**)**

**From Chapter 15**

_Dean was screwing around with the curved sword again. Sam was waiting for big brother to cut something important off. It hadn't happened yet but the world was young._

"_Hey, Sam." Dean said as he sighted down the sword looking for the center of balance. 'What's with the cookie stash? Don't you trust me and Cas to keep the place supplied?"_

"_Well, Dean." Sam said as he opened his book. "We certainly needed it, didn't we? And it's not a matter of trust; it's a matter of precaution. We always should always have a 'what if' solution. It's called being prepared."_

"_It's called being paranoid, Sam." Dean muttered._

**Chapter 16**

It didn't take Charlie long at all to wash off the dust of Africa. Objectively she was faster than, say for instance, Dean. Of course, Dean could take the longest showers of any of the bunker's other inhabitants. Dean Winchester, at times, found that opening the shower door could be only the beginning of an hour long adventure. Sam could confirm Dean's love of the shower. He was the one who, over the years had spent that hour waiting for his brother to get out of the bathroom.

But, we digress. Even images of a naked and wet Dean Winchester while enjoyable, do not move our story forward.

Charlee appeared in the library, all fresh and sparkly clean.

"Hello again, bitches." she laughed. "I'm ready to meet Al's lady love. Shall we go?" She offered a bent elbow to Sam and pulled him up from his library chair. Sam smiled and pretended to let her lever him up. It was always fun watching Sam Winchester rise and eclipse everyone else in the room.

A happy group gathered and headed down the hallway leading to the garage. Charlie was out in front, a befitted the Queen with Sam directly behind. Dean and Cas came up the rear.

As they approached the door the garage Charlie flung a hand out and stopped them all. "Hey, I just had a terrible thought. What if they are busy?"

Dean snorted. ""Don't' worry, Charlie. If Al and Clelia get busy you'll know it. It sounds like two locomotives in a head on."

"Oh, Dean," Charlie squealed. "So crude."

"Hey, they're dragons. What do you expect? That they float like butterflies?' Dean grinned. "I've been in there when those two got started. Take my word for it. You know what's going on."

"What are we talking about?' Castiel asked, confused.

Charlie turned and stared at the Angel. "You know Cas, if someone had old me that I would enjoy the company of an Angel for the simple power of innocence I would not have understood. We are talking about the Dragons having sex."

"I understand that," Castiel replied. "What I don't understand is your horrified reaction to the suggestion. Is it not a completely natural act, even if a bit noisy?"

"Alright, you two," a red faced Dean interrupted. "Get your minds up out of the gutter."

"Really, Dean?" Sam joined in. "I was about to start considering the possibilities of Dragon condoms. Could you even begin to imagine the size of the things?"

"Everyone, knock it off." Dean was sputtering. The rest of the group considered him adorable. He was the slut and still was uncomfortable discussing the mechanics of sex in mixed company, poor guy.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The four of them entered the garage. Right in front of them were the lines of beautiful classic cars, polished and perfect. Dean spent days in the garage tending to his stable of beauties. Of course, center stage was the Impala. She stood out among the rest. She was muscular, sexy and dark as night. Her grill work gleamed and grinned. The very air around her breathed danger.

Charlie almost put a hand on her but left it floating inches away from the paint work. Petting the Impala was like petting a tiger. It only happened if she allowed it.

They walked through the aisles of cars heading for a dim corner. As they approached if became very clear that Al's Dragon bed has under gone a few changes.

"Is that a nest?" Charlie whispered.

Alphonse was there, pacing guard before a structure that rose to the roof. His lavender hide rippled in the shadows, throwing back iridescent gleams in the dark. A beam of light from an upper window highlighted his orange crown of feathers. That crown had been a cute top knot of feathers when he was young. Now it was a warrior's bonnet; full of stiff feathers on the top of his head and flowing down the back of his neck. What had been an amusing mixture of clashing colors when he was young had become a warning sign. This was an adult and serious dragon. Cross his path if you dare.

He was guarding the towering structure behind him. It didn't even look like a bed any longer.

Castiel leaned over Charlie's shoulder. "No, I don't believe it is a nest." His gravel voice carried like an undercurrent through the garage. "I believe that is a bower."

Sam huffed. "Well, at least we know where the laundry has gone." He turned to his brother. "Sorry for accusing you of stealing my boxers. Not your fault, I see."

The bower had an arched opening and on prominent display, in a place of honor, Castiel's trench coat hung over the opening like a veil. All around the edges various pieces of Winchester laundry were proudly displayed.

Al came forward, humming deep in his chest. If a dragon could smile, that's what was on Al's face. He was welcoming his friends to his dome.

"_All my friends have come to see what Cecilia and I have done. So very nice. Scary-Big-Bird must like where we put his coat. It is for protection. The Angel coat will keep us all safe."_

Al nodded and bowed and swept his arms and tail around in a welcoming gesture. Castiel's cot rippled and pretty Cecilia poked her lovely blue head out of the bower. Cecilia was not as good at smiling as Alphonse was but she made the effort. Her shiny white teeth all in a row were displayed in a Cecelia smile. She swept the coat to one side and allowed her visitors to see the inside of the bower.

In the warm shadows thee as a central platform made up of piled pillows, Sammy sock and plaid shirts. In a depression at the very trop were three jewel-like eggs. Very carefully Cecilia wrapped the tip of her prehensile lounge around one of the eggs and lifted it out of the nest.

Al got behind Sam and pushed him delicately forward whispering Saaa_, Saaa_ in his ear. Carefully Cecilia extended her tongue and deposited the egg in Sam's hand.

"Thank you Al, and thank you Cecilia." Sam was almost tongue tied. That the dragons even allowed him to see their egg, let alone touch it made Sam feel like either a King or a Beggar. He carefully lifted the egg up into the light from the high window. The surface roiled and flowed with lavender, orange and gold colors mixing and moving over the surface. Everyone had their eyes on it focused on its beauty so that when a shadow moved inside the shell everyone saw it.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The eggs hatched three weeks later and once again the bunker resounded with the sound of tiny dragons exploring their world. There were two boys, Eggyphutt and Asphodel. They had hatched from twin lavender, gold and orange eggs. Charlie had carefully collected the broken eggs shells and placed them in a glass bowl on a shelf in the library. There had also been a blue egg, a lovely thing that mimicked a cloud filled sky pierced with rays of sunshine. From that egg had come Alouette, the image of her mother. She fell in love with Dean and spent her days sitting on the library table or on the fender of a car watching Dean's every move. They were made for each other.


End file.
